The Tree Across the Bed
by McCann1996
Summary: Its the original story of good versus evil. Why would an angel in Heaven give it up for Hell? This is the story of Lucifer. The infamous angel who fought for glory. All of it.


I tore away from the crowd. Michael looked at me and I could see his confusion then worried acknowledgment. I didn't even try to shield my face from scrutiny. There wasn't a doubt that He already knew.

I stumbled on the smooth stones that lie on the river bed. The usual slow stream was gone and I knew that He was the cause of its absence. He didn't even try to discourage my route. I loathed that He didn't command the river to break its compliant dam and let the water attack me with its full force. Instead, He stopped its flow, allowing me to pass easily.

Unsurprisingly, a familiar footstep came from behind me.

"Don't worry brother, the angels' praise overwhelmed me so much that I had to go off on my own.", I said, trying to hide my sneer.

Michael saw through my act. He wouldn't let himself believe he did though. His stare lingered and after a quick glance away he spoke, "If you must. I do wish you wouldn't leave us."

"I'll be back. I promise."

I turned away and continued walking. Further I knew of the place where I was most productive in my thoughts. Most of my genius ideas came when thinking under the tree. The fructiferous tree concealed me, or as much as possibly can be. When I arrived at the base I fell onto the lush grass and yielded to my despair.

The fumes of negligence racked my soul. Why was it He received all glory while all other descendants received a slight nod to their greatness? All works done by myself were appreciated but never adored. My brothers and sisters had unlimited adoration for Him yet everything else was barred from reaching His scope. Wasn't I a part of He, so therefore deserved as much significance?

I would never be satisfied in this hierarchical system. I couldn't imagine how anyone could. I knew that everyone loved Him, but I also knew that they loved me too. If I argued well enough, the angels whose light once shone for their almighty ruler might shine for my purpose. At once, I felt content with the thought of a myriad of angels behind me in our fight against the injustice laid upon us since creation.

I had to leave. My thoughts of fancy were starting to wander and I couldn't let Him know too much. I went back to the gathering of souls who were still excited in their devotion. They danced and sung throughout the square. They praised the twinkling sky, the flourishing landscape, and why all the beautiful creatures he created. The sickening affair left me unenthused to continue to be in their presence. I lurked on the outskirts of their group and watched their festivities.

Beelzebub often looked at me from across the square. We have shared conversations before. I rather liked the fellow. Slowly he made his way over to me. "Has the spirit of the night worn you out?", he asked.

I acted as if his presence had surprised me."Why indeed it has. I feel exhausted actually. How about yourself?"

"Yeah I am quite tired too. It must be the dancing."

"Maybe it is. But maybe it's a bigger issue that leaves you tired."

Beelzebub paused and looked confused."I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?"

"It's just that I don't understand the fuss over Him all the time. You don't either, do you?"

He was always so agreeable. I could say anything and he was bound to feel the same also. "I guess I don't. But thats how it is."

"It doesn't have to be. I've seen a world completely different from this, where we all share in the glory. There will need to be a person in charge, but he wouldn't be held above everyone else. I see a world where no one is confined by boundaries and therefore, no one is confined from their happiness."

From there on, Beelzebub was wrapped into the idea. I showed him the tree and soon we were always meeting and discussing our thoughts there. Of course, I supplied most of the conversation and he would add his agreement to my ideas.

I knew that my ideas needed to be brought to life. I couldn't sit and talk about my one hope for happiness without ever trying to achieve it. I couldn't fail. Failing would be never rising against Him. The plans were well thought out, all I needed was followers.

I turned to many angels. Slowly, I made progress by talking to each one and introducing my ideas. Each one faced a dilemma. They loved Him but they loved me too. It took time to gain their loyalty, when they did choose my side. As much as they stayed on the side of Him, they moved to mine. I discovered that the argument which persuaded them to follow me, was that everyone they loved deserved the same honor.

My confidence soared as more and more angels switched their loyalties. How could He defeat us? What was His strength matched to the strength of my army of angels? Our battle would be a swift victory. I couldn't wait any longer. The plan had to be put into action.

I told them to meet under the tree. That would be the best spot out of any. I arrived later than the rest. Pride rushed over me as I crossed the still empty river bed and could see the many angels awaiting to prepare for our battle.

As I walked up their eyes all were fixed on me and the murmur of their whispers stopped. I gazed into their faces. I could see the fear. They didn't need to be afraid. We would be victorious. There was only one part of the plan left to do.

"Grab your weapons."


End file.
